A Summer of Change
by Jane17
Summary: Bella makes the decision to head back to school for the summer semester.She is there to concentrate on school,but will she get sucked into the Drama department's Shakespeare production? Bella will learn about herself and meet some new people.BXE
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have not forgotten about Lock and Key, but I did have this idea for a story that I just could not shake. I finally just wrote it down and then could not stop writing about it. I have the next two chapters written.  
**

**I was too excited about it and wanted to know what you guys think. I need feedback on whether or not I should continue. Don't worry your favorite characters will be in this story, but this is just a starting chapter! **

**Sorry if it offends anybody, but some characters might be slightly OCC.**

**This is also an Edward and Bella story so don't worry about that!  
**

**Please Read and Review!

* * *

**_Pre-Read:_

_Everybody is put on this Earth for a reason.  
This is something that has been drilled into us ever since we were young,  
but we don't really think about what that until we are older.  
This is when we are given opportunities and chances to do something great.  
We just need to discover that special talent that we hold in order to take advantage of these chances.  
You cannot rely on others to let you shine,  
but there are those who push you into the darkness and give you the opportunity to shine._

Chapter: 1

"You are doing the right thing," Jacob Black, my best friend reassured me for what felt like the hundredth time. He was sitting on the end of my bed as I finished packing. He only looked completely out-of-place sitting on my purple, flowered quilt. The bed was sinking underneath his huge frame.

Jake was of Native American decent. He lived on the reservation near Forks, with his dad, who was my dad's best friend. Jacob was around six feet tall and was well built for a boy his age.

Jacob just turned seventeen years old, but could pass for someone older than myself. I am eighteen, soon to be nineteen by the end of summer. He really had grown since the last time I had seen him. That was back when I had visited for Spring Break.

I recently had arrived home to Forks after surviving my first year of college at the University of Arizona **(Sorry I don't know anything about colleges in Arizona, so I won't be accurate with much facts about this school. It's just a story)** Now I am about to leave home once again, to return for the summer semester.

I was feeling guilty about leaving my dad, Charlie, by himself again. Those feelings quickly disappeared when I had discovered Sue Clearwater, another native to the reservation, cooking breakfast in our kitchen. It does not sound that bad, but let me clarify. She was in nothing but Charlie's fishing shirt and it was around eight in the morning.

So much for being the one to surprise my dad by getting home early. I was the one left feeling shocked and awkward. I could not look either of them in the face for the first two days back. I did learn a few things though. Never arrive home early with out calling and that Charlie was not feeling lonely.

Needless to say I decided to take the summer and head back for the summer semester with no guilt. I was going to be attending the extra semester in order to graduate early.

I would be taking a basic English class, English Literature of the 16th and 17th century and English Literature of the 20th and 21st century. Care to take a guess at what my major is? If you guessed English well you would be correct.

"Bella," Jacob's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?"

I turned to look at my best friend. His mouth was turned down into a pout. I could not help but to smile at him. He always gets impatient with me when I get lost in my thoughts.

"Sorry Jake," I apologized. "You know how I let my thoughts wander."

"Yeah, yeah," he said rolling his eyes. Then grinned at me. I was asking if you wanted to hang out with Leah and me tonight. It's not like you have much packing to do." He gestured to my bags I had never unpacked.

"I wish I could, but I'm going to be leaving early tomorrow," I said.

"Ah Bells. It won't be too late. he said while trying to give me puppy dog eyes. "Leah really misses you too."

Leah just so happens to be Sue Clearwater's daughter. She was also Jacobs girlfriend. They had been dating for almost seven months now. She always had the biggest crush on him, but he just never noticed. Tired of waiting around, Leah just went up to him and asked him out.

Jake was reluctant at first, but eventually agreed to the date. It must have been a hit because they have been practically inseparable since. They only time I saw them apart was when Leah had to work. That is where she is right now.

She had taken over my old job at the Newton's Sporting Good Store. At least she does not have to worry baout their son, Mike, bothering her. He had decided to join the military when he realized his grades were not up to par. **(He he could not resist slipping Mike in there)**

"Hey, why don't you two come to dinner here and we can watch movies afterward," I suggested. "I reallywant to spend time with you guys too, but I really do not want to go anywhere."

"Okay," Jake nodded. He understood that when I said I did not want to 'go anywhere', it was that I did not want to 'see anybody'. "We can stay in and watch movies," he confirmed again. "After I pick Leah up from work, we can head to the video store. I am thinking a good ol' scary movie."

"Not too scary," I warned him. "Remember the last time you picked a horror flick?"

Jake's eyes lit up. "Ha ha. You would not sleep with the lights off for a week."

I stuck my tongue at him. Then tried to push him toward the door. "Go be a good boyfriend and pick up your girlfriend _on time_." I stressed the words on time.

He shot me another grin. "I am late one time," he said shaking his head. He picked up his coat and slid it on. "See ya soon Bells," he said as he ruffled my hair.

I swatted his hand away. "Gosh Jake," I tried to fix my hair. "Go now! Don't forget to open her door for her," I called to him as he walked down the hallway.

He waved a hand over his shoulder. I smiled after him and then closed my door. I flopped down on my bed and sighed. I had just closed my eyes when I heard my phone buzz on my dresser all the way across the room.

Ugh. I got up and grabbed it. When I flipped it open I had to laugh. It was from Jake:

_Don't even think about falling asleep Bella_

_Love, Jake_

How did he even know?

I decided to check my email to pass the time. I pulled my laptop out of it's case and turned it on. The first one was from my best friend at school, Alice. She had been my roommate last year. She was this short pixie like girl. She had short,black, spiky hair. She had become like family to me. The sister I never had. I could talk to her about anything.

Her boyfriend, Jasper, also became like family to me as well. He was the opposite of Alice. He was very calm, where Alice is a constant burst of energy. They complimented each other so well.

In the email, Alice uses a ton of exclamation points to express her excitement. She is excited that we will be rooming with each other this summer. Also how Rosalie, anothero one of my good college friends, is staying over the summer as well for a drama production. She is rooming next door with our favorite person. Lauren. Not.

Lauren has had an unexplained grudge against me, specifically since day one. I never did anything to her, but for some reason she has never liked me. The first time I had met her, she had tried to trip me. We do not exactly get along.

Alice also gave a very detailed list of the clothes she thought I should bring and what I should leave in Forks. Alice was the one who had stocked most of my closet, so she knows it better than I did. She ened her email with 'Can't wait to see you,' followed by a million exclamation points.

I smiled as I moved onto the next email. This one was from Renee, my mom. She lived in Florida with her husband, my stepfather, Phil. They had married during my Junior year of high school. Phil was nice, but I really did not visit much since they were married. Renee was not lonely now that she had Phil. It was also awkward to see your mother in that honeymoon stage. I just felt in the way anyway.

Renee constantly checked up on me via email. She was a good parent, just a little scatter brained at times. In this email she described how she managed to 'lose' her cell phone charger. Well she claimed that it 'ran away.' I shook my head as I wrote her a short reply. I told her I was doing fine and that she should check the outlet behind the television in the living room for her charger.

After that I packed my laptop up and put it in th pile by the door. Then headed downstairs to cook dinner. On the counter the answering machine was flashing. It was a message from Charlie:

_"Bella I am working an hour later than expected. Then I am going out to dinner with Sue. This way you kids can have fun without the old people interfering. Not too much fun though. Erm.. Bye Kid."_

I sighed. Not that I was upset with Charlie for going out with Sue, but did he have to go on my last night home? I guess I should be happy with how close him and Sue have become.

I decided on just ordering a pizza for dinner. I did not have to worry about Charlie's health when it came to this dinner. That's another good thing about Sue. She would take care of him.

When seven came around the door bell rang. I answered it to see Jake and Leah standing on the porch. Leah had ran at me and had me in a hug before the door was opened all the way. Leah was strong for the average girl. She was the opposite of me.

I was uncoordinated and on the short side. I stood at five foot four inches. My hair was brown and hung midway down my back. It was wavy and soft. I was slender and thin, but still soft.

Leah on the other hand was tall. She had an athletic build. Her hair was short and went down to just above her shoulders. It was a striking black color. Her sharp facial features could have been those of a model.

"I missed you too," I laughed.

"And you are leaving me again," she pouted.

The feeling of guilt came back again, "You know I have to go and be a super nerd."

Leah smiled at the nickname Jacob had given me. "I am only teasing you Bella. I just can't believe you are leaving me to baby sit this one again," she laughed as she pointed next to her.

Jake frowned.

"I know. I am sorry about that," I played along. "He can be a bit of a handful, but I had been doing it for too long. Time to pass the torch."

She sighed, "I guess. I am up for the challenge though."

Jake cleared his throat. "If you would like, I can step into the other room. That way you can finish talking about me in private."

"Could you?"

Jake rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen, where I am sure he smelled the pizza. Before he left Leah grabbed his arm and gave him a peck on the cheek. Jacob blushed and walked into the kitchen with a smile.

"Aw," I laughed. "That was sweet."

Leah giggled. "I figured he deserved it. He was quite the gentleman, opening my door for me today."

I smiled to myself.

"Ah Bells," Jake groaned from the kitchen. "Why did you only get one pizza? I could eat one by myself."

"Take what you want Jake," I called to him. I then whispered to Leah, "The second box is in the oven, hidden from Jake."

She winked at me. "Good thinking."

"It is from experience," I said. "You will learn to order twice as much when Jake is eating with you."

Leah smiled. "Come on," she said grabbing my hand. "We better hurry before he sniffs out that second box."

I laughed and followed her into the kitchen. I may be excited to see my friends at school again, but I was sure going to miss my friends in Forks.

* * *

**Okay so what did you think? Are you feeling it? If yes let me know!! If not then I want to know that too!!  
**

**I need reviews and feedback to keep this story going if you like it!!**

**Love,**

**Jane**

**P.S. To my Lock and Key readers next chapter should be up by Friday!! Check that one out if you have not already!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter #2. **

**Thanks so much to my lone reviewer: Bookbat4ever**

**Also to other story alerts!**

**Please Review though! I want to know your thoughts!!  
**

* * *

_"Ah Bells," Jake groaned from the kitchen. "Why did you only get one pizza? I could eat one by myself."_

_"Take what you want Jake," I called to him. I then whispered to Leah, "The second box is in the oven, hidden from Jake."_

_She winked at me. "Good thinking."_

_"It is from experience," I said. "You will learn to order twice as much when Jake is eating with you."_

_Leah smiled. "Come on," she said grabbing my hand. "We better hurry before he sniffs out that second box."_

_I laughed and followed her into the kitchen. I may be excited to see my friends at school again, but I was sure going to miss my friends in Forks._

Chapter 2

"Finally," I thought out loud. I pulled into the student parking lot on campus. It seemed to have taken me even longer than usual to get down here. If it were possible, my truck drove slower than before.

I had an old beat-up Chevy. It had seen better days a long time ago. Jake, who is really good with cars, had fixed it up for me and gave it to me on my seventeenth birthday. Unfortunately it seems to be nearing the end these days.

I hopped out of y truck and grabbed my first load of boxes to go up to my room. I kicked the door closed with my foot and headed toward the dorms. Thre girl's dorms were in the same building with the guys., just separate floors. No guy or girl shared a room either.

Alice was excited to learned that we shared a building with the guys. We had been emailing before school started, so I already knew about Jasper. She claimed that her excitement about the guys was for my sake. Alice of course learned that I was single through the emails. She wanted to play matchmaker and change that.

I never found the male population on campus to be distracting. It is not that I am a prude-though Alice would sometimes beg to differ-, but no one special ever caught my attention. I took advantage of this and earned my "super-nerd" nickname.

When I made it into the lobby, I noticed the doors shutting to the elevator. Oh great, I do not think I can hold onto these boxes for much longer. I am not even thinking about walking the steps with them.

"Hold the elevator!"

Just as the door was about to close, a hand shot out and stopped it. Then a familiar head poked out. He smiled at me when he saw me standing there. He was well over six feet tall and always reminded me of a bear.

"Bella," his booming voice called.

"Hey Emmett," I smiled at him. Emmett was Rosalie's boyfriend. He had also become like another brother to me, much like Jasper. However, Emmett took on that protective, big brother role.

When I reached the elevator, I was struggling to keep the boxes balanced in my arms. Emmett noticed my struggles and grabbed the boxes out of my hands. I put my hands on my knees and leaned on them, trying to catch my breath. Yea, definitely not in the best shape.

"Thanks," I gave him a smile.

"No problem Bella," he said. "Though I don't know what the big fuss is. They are not that heavy."

I looked up to see my boxes tucked under one of Emmett's arms. I shook my head in disbelief. His strength never ceases to amaze me. The first day I had met him, he had picked me up in a bear hug. Then asked me if I ever ate anything because I was apparently as "light as a feather."

"What floor are you on," he asked.

"Three," I said pulling out my paper with my room assignment on it. Then grabbed my key out as well.

"Oh same floor as Rose," he said. "I am on the fourth floor with Sam and Jasper."

Sam was one of Emmett's friends from the football team. They were staying over the summer to catch up. They both had found themselves a semester behind and their coach wanted them caught up before the season began. Jasper was here for reasons much like my own. I also think that Alice being here for drama had something to do with it.

"Yeah I am rooming with Alice," I informed him.

"Sweet shortie is on the same floor," Emmett laughed. "I am rooming with Sam. We are next to Jasper and his new roommate. I have not really seen him around. I know he is here for drama though. Well you know what that means."

I tilted my head to the side. "No. What?"

The elevator stopped on the third floor and we got out. I turned left and began looking for room twenty-six. I wonder if Alice is here. I was lost in my thoughts, already forgetting the conversation with Emmett. Apparently he had not though.

Emmett tugged on my arm with his free hand wanting my to stop. I obeyed. He then looked around. When he spoke his voice was low. "It means he is not straight."

"What," I asked confused. "You mean he is gay?"

**(Quick A/N: I mean nothing offensive by this. If you do take offense to it I am sorry)**

"Shh," Emmett hushed me. He then looked around and nodded.

I tilted my head to the side again. "First off; just because he is into drama does not mean he is gay. Secondly; There is nothing wrong with him if he was gay."

"I know, but poor Jasper has to share a room with him," Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "I am just saying that it would be awkward."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You are just jumping to conclusions. What did Rose say about doing that?"

Emmett bowed his head. "I know, I know," he mumbled his head.

"Who is they guy anyway," I asked curiously.

"I don't know. Some guy named Edmund or something like that," he replied as we reached my door.

"Edmund? What a... different name," I opened my door and walked in to find it empty. Alice's stuff was unpacked, but no Alice. I did see a note on her bulletin board.

Before I opened, Emmett dropped my boxes on my side of the room. "I got to run Bells, but before I do, is there anything else I can help you with?"

I thought back to the contents of my truck. Nothing I could not handle.

"Nope, I think those were the heaviest of the bunch."

"Packed lightly," he smirked.

"Ha ha," I teased. I then stood on my tip toes and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem Jingle Bells."

After Emmett had left I opened the note from Alice.

_Bells,_

_It's around five-thirty now. Went to dinner with Jasper and is roommate. Would have waited, but did not know what time you were getting in. _

_Will bring you something back._

_Love,_

_Alice_

I looked at the clock on Alice's nightstand. It was six-thirty now. They should not be too much longer. I decided to bring up the rest of my belongings

***

On my last trip up I decided to call Leah. I had promised I would call her when I arrived. Well better late than never.

I pulled out my phone and called her phone. I noticed the elevator doors closing when I had entered the lobby. This time I let them close. I decided against the idea of sharing the elevator with someone while I was on the phone. It was a bit rude.

"Hello," Leah answer.

"Hey," I said enthusiastically. I was glad to hear her voice. "Leah, it's Bella. I was calling to let you know that I made it safely."

"Did you just arrive," her voice sounded worried.

"No I just got around to calling," I tried to explain.

Leah's voice suddenly became interested, "Oh did you happen to be distracted by a guy?"

"Oh yes," I said sarcastically. "I met this hot mysterious stranger- you know the type it only seems girls meet in movies- and well one thing lead to another and we are heading to Vegas tonight to get hitched."

"Well I only see one thing wrong with that plan."

"One thing?"

"How am I getting to Vegas to be your maid of honor?"

I rolled my eyes. "Leah my wedding- if I have one- won't happen for a very, very long time. You do not have to worry about short notice wedding invitations."

She laughed. "Keep talking like that and you will be the first one to get married."

I opened my mouth to respond just as the elevator doors were opening. The next moment happened several things happened in just a short period of time.

Just as the door opened, the door leading to the stairs also flung open. This caused me to focus my attention in that direction rather than the person coming out of the elevator. This is when I spotted the most perfect creature I had ever laid eyes on. He came sprinting out of the stair exit.

He was on the tall side, around six feet. He looked to have a lean, but muscular built. His messy bronze hair stuck up in all directions. What amazed me even more were his piercing green eyes that had turned in my direction for a brief second.

They then focused ahead again as he continued running. I was barely able to register the short pixie running after him. Before I had time to wonder why my best friend was running after green eyes, I felt myself bang into something from behind.

Well I should say I hit some_body_. I felt myself hit the person and stumble forward. It was like hitting a wall. I also felt wet, as if the person was holding a liquid substance.

"I am so sorry," I turned around to see the person I had slammed into. Oh this day just keeps getting better.

"Swan," Lauren shrieked at me. She was covered in what looked to be soda. "You did that on purpose. Ugh you are such a klutz."

"How could she have done it on purpose," Rose's voice came from behind me. "-if she did it because she is klutzy?"

Lauren glared at Rose, who glared right back. Lauren must be intimidated by Rose because she let out an agravated groan and turned back onto the elevator. I figured I would wait for the next one.

I thanked Rose for coming to my rescue and gave her a hug.

"Not a problem Bells," she smiled at me. Then her voice became disgusted. "How on earth did I get stuck rooming with her?"

I gave her a sympathetic nod.

"Bella," I heard someone call me. It took me a second before I realized that it was Leah's voice coming from my phone which was still open.

I gestured to my phone and Rose nodded before walking away.

I put it back to my ear. "Hey Leah sorry about that."

"That's okay, but what happened? It sounded like you really pissed Lauren off." Leah knew all about my great relationship with Lauren.

"Ha ha," I laughed nervously. The elevator had arrived and I stepped inside. "Oh it's an interesting story. I managed to bump into her when she was coming out of the elevator. She spilled her drink all over herself."

"How in the world did you manage to bang into her," Leah snorted out a laugh. "I thought you had a radar built in you just to avoid her?"

"I usually do," I defended. "I just became a little distracted..." I trailed off.

"Distracted. By a guy this time? Do I have to start making plans to get to Vegas?"

"Um no," I lied. I know it was the worst attempt to lie. I could not lie to save my life. My parents and Jake always told me that.

"Bella," Leah squealed in my ear. "I need details."

I yanked the phone away from my ear as I stepped off the elevator. "Okay, Okay. Calm down."

There was a pause on the other end and then, "Okay I am calm."

I laughed. "Well I was walking over to the elevator when the door to the stairs flew open. This gained my attention. You will never believe that the most perfect looking creature came running out."

As expected, Leah gasped and squealed at all the right spots. I gave her a full description of the green eyed stranger.

"He sounds gorgeous," Leah commented at the end.

"Hey," I heard Jacob's voice in the background.

"Not as gorgeous as you Jakey," Leah teased him with his nickname.

When I reached my room, I pulled out my key to unlock it. Then I realized that Alice had left it unlocked. Of course she would not have time to lock it after running out with green eyes.

Leah's laughter broke me out of my thoughts. "Bella," she managed to get out between giggles. "I am goign to have to call you back- Cut it out Jake."

"Okay," I laughed. "You kids have fun." I then shuddered at how much I sounded like Charlie.

I was still standing outside of my dorm. My hand had turned the doorknob. I shut my phone and slid it into my back pocket.

I then entered my room to see Jasper lying across Alice's bed. He was reading some history-buff's magazine. When he saw me he smiled.

"Hey Bella," he sat up and waved.

"Hey Jasper," I smiled. "Do you know why your girlfriend was seen running across the lobby down stairs?"

This caused Jasper to laugh. "It is a funny sight when she runs. The closest she gets to running is when she is on a shopping a mission."

"I know. Remember those shoes this past Christmas?"

He nodded. "Oh gosh. I thought they were going to call security."

I was about to ask again about about Alice, when she came crashing into the room. Her arms were raised above her head in victory.

"I won," she gasped. I then realized she had her cellphone in her hands.

"You won your cellphone," I asked confused. I turned to look at her as she joined Jasper on her bed.

"No," she waved her hand. "That slow-poke Edward and I had left our phones in the car. We were having a race to see who could retrieve it and get back first."

"Who is Edward," I asked. "Is that who Emmett was saying is Jasper's gay new roommate," I laughed as I remembered Emmett's description of 'Edmund.'

The door was left open after Alice came in, so I did not notice someone had walked in behind me.

"I would be Edward," a velvety voice said. "-but I am not gay." His voice sounded slightly amused and annoyed at the same time.

I spun around to see the most perfect pair of familiar green eyes. He stood a good ten inches taller than me. His hair just as messy.

I scolded my self for not making the connection. Duh Bella. He was the one Alice was running after.

I stood there speechless. I was at a complete loss for words. I opened my mouth but no sound came out.

This caused Edward to raise his eyebrows at me. Oh great he probably thinks I am Alice's slow roommate. When my brain finally remembered how to speak, I wish it had not.

"Hey Bell- I mean Edward. My name is Ali- I mean Bella. I am Alice's roommate," I stumbled and stuttered over my words. Too bad I did not just stop talking then. "I was not calling you gay- not that it is a bad thing if you are, but of course you are not gay. I mean just look at you.." I trailed off.

My face was probably a bright red. It was a very good indication on the level of my embarrassment.

Edward's face, which I was still staring at, had the most beautiful grin spread across it. He was staring at me with amusement. I quickly looked away and moved to pick my jacket off of my bed.

"Wow," I said. "That was just awkward, so I am going to go run to the store- well I am going to drive. I am not very good at running- But I need to get a toothbrush. I forgot mine. Alice do you need anything," I was rambling now and I knew it I turned to look at Alice, who had a smirk on her face.

"Nope," she shook her head at me. "Can't say I do."

I nodded my head, "Okay well I am going to go."

I turned to leave when I noticed another problem. Edward was standing in front of the door. Thankfully he stepped aside before I could ask.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I passed. My eyes stayed streagih ahead. This caused me to not see the fold in the rug causing an uneven surface. My foot of course found it. I stumbled forward, but managed to catch myself on teh doorframe.

Smooth move Bella.

"Hey Bella," Alice called after me. I was not going to turn, afraid of the smirk that I would be on her face. This was Alice though. She would not do that to me.

"Yeah Alice," I said looking over my shoulder. She stood right behind me.

"You might want to change your shirt first or put your jacket on now," she whispered into my ear. "The back of your shirt is wet, and well your shirt is white, which has become see-through."

I dropped my head in embarrassment.

"Thanks Alice," I sighed. I wonder how noticeable that wa for Edward and Jasper. I threw my arms roughly into my jacket. This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

**Okay so what did you think of the second chapter?**

**Let me know! Please Review!!**

**Oh and I need help with Shakespeare play I should do. I was thinking Hamlet because it's my favorite, but not too many female roles. Romeo and Juliet just seems to cliche'. Just let me know! Thanks!  
**

**Love,**

**Jane  
**


End file.
